1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to doors for automotive vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a common type of door construction for automotive vehicles. The door 10xe2x80x2 includes inner and outer structural walls 14/22 (typically made of sheet metal), a window glass plane 16 (within which the window glass is raised and lowered) intermediate the inner and outer structural walls, and a trim panel 18. (The trim panel 18 may comprise a single piece covering most of the door, or an upper trim panel and a lower trim panel which abut/overlap one another, or the like.) Also included in the door are a window regulator system 22, a door latching system 24, a door function control keypad 26 (for locking/unlocking door locks, raising/lowering windows, adjusting mirrors, etc.), a watershield sheet 28 for sealing out noise and moisture, an audio speaker assembly 201 (e.g., a mid-range/tweeter combo), plus a large assortment of brackets, fasteners, and other hardware. Although the configuration shown in FIGS. 1A and B is commonly used, it requires the ordering, tracking, inventorying, handling, and assembly of a large number of parts; this adds to the overall complexity and cost of the door.
When a driver desires to install a sub-woofer or other speaker assembly which benefits from being housed in a sealed enclosure, the typical practice is to place the sub-woofer(s) or other speaker(s) in the rear trunk compartment of the vehicle. This is done because the volume required for most sub-woofers is relatively largexe2x80x94e.g., on the order of at least 10 to 12 liters for a 6xc2xd-inch sub-woofer and at least 15 liters for an 8-inch sub-woofer. However, for various vehicle design reasons it may be desirable to locate such enclosed speaker systems in other areas of the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional prior art approaches by providing a specially designed door module for an automotive vehicle. In one embodiment, the door module comprises: a generally rigid hollow enclosure having an interior chamber, opposed generally vertical inboard and outboard walls, opposed generally vertical forward and rearward walls, a generally horizontal bottom wall, and a top wall. The top wall transitions from a generally horizontal portion thereof proximate the rearward wall to a generally inclined portion thereof proximate the forward wall. The inboard wall has a first hole defined therein for sealably receiving a first audio speaker assembly, such that the first hole communicates with the interior chamber of the enclosure.
It is an object and advantage that the present invention provides an enclosure for one or more audio speaker assemblies within a door of an automotive vehicle.
Another advantage is that the present invention provides a drop-in, modular design for a door module which may incorporate an enhanced enclosure for a sub-woofer and/or other speaker(s), an integral trim panel, and additional door hardware such as a window regulator system, a door latching system, a watershield, and the like.